


Drastic Problems Require Drastic Solutions

by Kyoupann



Category: Linked Universe - Fandom, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Crack Treated Seriously, Gen, Hyrule pov, Linked Universe (Legend of Zelda), Mentions of Blood, Tiny adventures but Full Sized, and that's basically it thanks, four is not to be fucked with, just boys being dudes being lads being bros being mates being idiotic, no beta we just straight up die, saying fuck too many times
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:21:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25425304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyoupann/pseuds/Kyoupann
Summary: Legend goes too far.But also Four goes too far.Hyrule watches it all happen before his eyes.(Aka. I listened to the medieval version of pumped up kicks and this idea wouldn't leave my mind.)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 148





	Drastic Problems Require Drastic Solutions

The veteran liked to tease.

And not just friendly, inoffensive teasing.

He _really_ loved riling someone up, seeing them grow red with anger.

Most of the time, it was the Captain at the end of his teasing; but that wasn’t exclusive, Hyrule noted. At this point in their time together, no one was safe from being his target, even Hyrule himself had been on the receiving end. Legend would mess with everyone and anyone. Well, almost. He had yet to see him try with Time or succeed at angering Four. He was willing to bet that the former would snap the Veteran’s neck if he went too far.

He wasn’t so sure about Four, though; the smith had shown no interest in dignifying the taunts about his height with a response. Whenever the hoarder would make a small comment about his height, the Four would simply shrug and share how it had been an advantage to him during battle. He had even tried to use the smithy’s precious’ sword as source of his mockery, saying how it probably wasn’t that special after all. Four had only given him a raised eyebrow and a smirk, clearly relishing the secrecy around his mysterious sword, which only angered Legend instead. Hyrule guessed that he had made it a personal mission to find what would make the smithy finally snap at him. Until then, Hyrule would watch from afar, enjoy the moment and only intervene to save Legend’s ass when the situation got out of hand.

* * *

Turns out Hyrule didn’t have to wait long.

He knew something was wrong when Four was frantically looking for something around camp. He watched him search through his bag and then walk around camp, lifting every bedroll, looking behind every boulder and log. He was muttering to himself, probably trying to remember if he had misplaced whatever he was looking for. He even shot a threatening look to the trees around him as if they had personally wronged him.

Wild, Time and Twilight had gone hunting hours ago, leaving only six of them at the camp. They settled near a river, so Wind was teaching Sky how to fish; Warriors watched from afar, not being interested at all in the lesson, but bored out of his mind to do anything else. Four had finished giving maintenance to their swords. It was when he went to put his stuff away that he noticed something was missing from his bag.

Legend had been awfully quiet. And Hyrule should have just known from the way Legends eyes darted from Four to a black leather book in his hands that he was up to no good. 

Hyrule gasped.

He recognised that cover from seeing Four writing on it for weeks. There were nights where Four would bid them good night, but instead of going directly to sleep, he would stay up writing – that’s what Hyrule thought he did – and writing like there was no tomorrow; as if his life depended on it. Sure, Hyrule was curious to know what got the smithy so fixated on it, but he wasn’t one to pry and he prided himself on that.

Hyrule shot him a look, one powerful enough to convey the ‘this could go so wrong, put it back’ message effectively. However, Legend only gave him a big mischievous smirk in return.

Four was back at his belongings, rummaging through his bag once more. He had fixed part of his bangs out of his face, behind his ear. The muttering had shifted to almost an inside voice and Hyrule was now able to understand a couple of the words from his spot.

Legend raised the notebook above his head, “missing something, Smithy?”

Four turned and all colour left his face at spotting the small journal in Legend’s hands. He didn’t say anything for a few seconds. And if Hyrule had found it difficult to understand Four before, now it was even harder to tell what he was feeling. Anger? Definitely. But there was something to his face that didn’t sit right, something in the way his bottom lip quivered. Fear? Of what?

“Give it back.” 

While Four’s face was trying to remain in one emotion, his voice had given him away with a shaky breath at the end.

“Not even a please?” Legend brought a hand to his chest, “just how hurtful, here I thought you were the only one with manners.”

Four balled his hands into fists and took one step forward, “I shouldn’t have to ask for my stuff in the first place. Now, give it back.”

“Aww, c’mon! I am just curious!” Legend flipped the pages quickly, not really paying attention to its contents. “You’ve been quite obsessed with this thing lately.”

Four pressed his lips in a thin line, his face was starting to turn a bright shade of red.

“Legend, just give it back!” Hyrule rolled his eyes in exasperation, but he knew his words would be of no use.

Legend stopped in one page that seemed to catch his attention.

“Hey, ‘Rule! Look!” on instinct, Hyrule looked over, “Smithy here has talent!”

Legend turned the journal around, showing a page with a messy drawing of what Hyrule guessed was a mirror with notes scribbled around it. Hyrule quickly looked away, trying to respect Four’s privacy. He looked down at the ground, not daring to look at Four after having seen something that wasn’t meant to be shared with any of them.

“Legend, last warning! Give it back!” Four raised his voice.

The demand fell on deaf ears apparently, for Legend only kept leisurely flipping the pages, hardly skimming them.

Hyrule worries he might have blinked for too long because he doesn’t understand what’s going on anymore. One second Four was staring daggers at Legend and demanding his journal back, the next he had Hyrule’s bow in his hands and Legend at the other end of his aim.

Hyrule turned his head from Four to Legend, trying to find any sign that this would be over before Four let go of that arrow.

“Oh, you won’t shoot me!” Legend said as he crossed his arms in front of his chest, the journal tucked between his arm and ribcage.

Four took a couple of steps back and drew the string back.

“I won’t hesitate,” he adjusted his aim, not familiar with that bow.

In the distance, Hyrule caught Warriors power walking to them with Wind and Sky trying to catch up with him. _Great!_ Warriors will get Four to lower the weapon and Legend to stop being an asshole.

This would be over in no time.

Warriors stood tall, his shoulders broad and his chest puffed with air.

“Four!” he called in a deep tone Hyrule had only heard him use during battle, “put that down.”

_Swoosh_

A gentle, quick wind flew past his face. A jarring scream, followed by a thud and a mix of concerned shouts.

“FUCK!”

_“What the fuck, Four?!”_

“Holy shit!” Wind, who had just made it in time to see Four let go of the string, turned around and screamed at the top of his lungs. “Sky! Four shot Legend!”

Hyrule was now standing, mouth agape. Four had _actually_ let go of that arrow and now Legend was on the ground, trying to stifle his screams miserably. Four threw the bow back at Hyrule’s side and sprinted to get his journal from where Legend had dropped it.

“I warned you,” he looked down at Legend as if inspecting the damage.

He turned around, grabbed his bag and started to walk into the woods.

“Don’t go through my stuff again!”

And with that, Four was out of sight.

Hyrule quickly made his way to Legend, who was now surrounded by a very pissed off Captain and a very confused Wind. There was blood, a lot of it, on the ground and on Legend’s hands from where he had tried to stop the bleeding. Hyrule looked around for the arrow, seeing as it definitely wasn’t stuck on Legend’s calf. At least they wouldn’t have to worry about extracting an arrowhead.

He bent down next to Warriors and removed Legends hands from the wound.

“Let me check,” he examined quickly and sighed in relief, the arrow had just grazed him on the side of his calf. “You’ll be fine. Just a scratch.”

“Just a scratch? I’m bleeding a fucking river, Hyrule! Fucking Smith-“

Hyrule uncorked a bottle from his belt and let a few drops seep into the slash.

Legend hissed. “That fucking stings! You could’ve told me first!”

“Captain, could you get me the bandages?”

Warriors nodded and promptly went and retrieved the cloth.

Hyrule started to bandage Legend’s leg, all while Legend cursed everything and everyone.

“For the love of Hylia, will any of you explain what was all that?”

Hyrule looked at Legend, another silent conversation between the two.

_You won’t tell them?_

_I don’t have to!_

_Fine. I’ll do it._

_Fuck you._

“Happens that Legend is a nosy moron and stuck his nose where he shouldn’t have,” Hyrule said as he finally tied the end of the bandage rather harshly.

“But why did Four shot him?” Wind asked.

Legend pouted and Hyrule sighed in irritation.

“Legend was being insufferable.”

Wind nodded his head wisely, “fair enough.”

It took a couple of minutes for most to come down from the adrenaline Four’s little stunt had put them through. Hyrule noticed Warriors was still not quite calm as he kept eyeing warily towards the direction in which Four had left. Probably fighting the urge to go after him and demand a proper explanation. For his sake, Hyrule had tried his best to assure the captain there was nothing he should be worried about.

But then he remembered that they would have to explain Legend’s injury to Time when he came back with the others. Oh, Hylia help them.

If only Legend wore pants like a normal person, they could cover it and pretend it never happened. But the veteran had said it times before: he would only wear them after Hylia herself came down from her divine throne and fought her own fights. Until then, naked knees it was.

He put his hand on Legend’s shoulder, squeezed it tightly and looked at him directly in the eyes.

“Don’t mention anything to Time.”

Legend scoffed, “you think me stupid? Of course, I’m not telling him! He’ll chew my head off for messing with Four.”

Hyrule sighed in relief. At last, Legend was being cooperative.

They stood in silence for a good minute before they saw the hunting trio approaching the camp.

Wind ran towards them, arms in the air.

And that’s where Hyrule should have suspected something bad was about to happen.

“TIME! FOUR SHOT LEGEND IN THE FUCKING LEG!”

**Author's Note:**

> anyways, go listen to that medieval version. It's good.  
> I actually had a different ending planned, but I forgot what it was so I'll just leave it there? 
> 
> I only know how to write drama/angst and wanted something lighthearted for once so mmm four shooting legend in the leg seemed great. yeah.
> 
> Feel free to come to yell with me about anything LU/LOZ related on tumblr/any social media, my handle is always @kyoupann and I'm always happy to discuss headcanons/ideas uwu. 
> 
> Thank you for reading and I hope you have a great day! <3


End file.
